


You Kidnapped Me!!

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Mick Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “I can’t believe you!” Cisco glared, wiggling slightly in his binds before letting out a defeated sight as he slumped back down into the chair he’d been tied too.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Mick Rory
Kudos: 12





	You Kidnapped Me!!

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of old work.

* * *

“I can’t believe you!” Cisco glared, wiggling slightly in his binds before letting out a defeated sight as he slumped back down into the chair he’d been tied too. “I thought we were passed this crap,” he mumbled, bottom lip jutting out as he moved his gaze down towards his knees, so that he didn’t have to look at the other man.

“Ya wouldn’t stop workin’,'' Mick rumbled, eyes flicking over to his boyfriend before moving back down to his gun, squinting slightly as he began putting it back together. "Had ta get your attention somehow," he added as he clicked the last piece into place. Sitting up, he scanned over the heat gun for a few moments before lifting it up and firing it off towards the empty space of the warehouse he'd stashed himself and Cisco until they'd finished talking about Cisco's inability to take a break and rest.

“You kidnapped me!” Cisco cried out, face screwing up in indignation, holding it for a moment before face twisted back into a pout. “Me! Your boyfriend!”

“Hey! I was nice about it,” Mick growled as he pointed a greased stained finger over at his lover, eyes narrowed at the Meta, “And I wouldn’t have had too, had you not worked yourself to the ground, fer the last three weeks.”

"This-I-You-WHAT?" Cisco spluttered, eyes rounding as he digested what Mick had said.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
